Getting Used To Life
by fanzelgleek
Summary: Rachel finds herself in difficult situations. Will bad boy, Noah Puckerman, be there for her in a time of need? What happens when she loses the support of her precious fathers? Will her dreams ever come true?


**Hello! This is my new fic. Here's a short first chapter, just to see who's interested! Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Puckleberry. Brittana. (For now!)**

**Rating: R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 1**

_His lips dragged their way along my hot, smooth skin. Clothes were nearly ripped off as our eagerness grew. "You're so beautiful." he whispered in my ear. Calloused fingers massaged my breasts and my hands grabbed onto his over-grown strip of hair. My moans were growing louder as I felt his thick shaft press against my wet centre and slowly, he slid himself inside me – __**BEEP! BEEP!**_

Rachel awoke in a sweat, chest heaving. Frustrated, she slammed her hand down on the loud alarm on her bedside table, stopping the offending noise. That was the third time this week she had that dream! God, why couldn't she just get that night out of her head? It was nothing more than a mistake. They had both been vulnerable at the time and were simply seeking comfort in each other. But Rachel wished she had never done it. She had come to view Noah Puckerman as a very good friend to her. He seemed to be willing to cheer her up, yet there were times when he successfully managed to convince her to do things that were just crazy! But ever since _that night_ about two months ago, he hadn't said a word to her. Things had been awkward. She hated it. If they weren't friends, who would be there next month to convince her to do something that was mad for her sixteenth birthday? Who would play guitar for her just to make her smile?

Suddenly, she felt a disgusting feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sprung out of bed, as quick as a kangaroo, and sprinted to the bathroom. Crouching over the toilet, she heaved the contents of her stomach into the bowl. This had been happening for about a week. She was convinced that she had some sort of stupid virus that wouldn't go away. Maybe that was because she refused to take a day off from school to rest her body and get better, but she couldn't risk her perfect attendance record over a little bit of vomit. It would probably pass anyway.

Once she was completely satisfied that she could move without wanting to hurl, Rachel got up and flushed the toilet before getting straight onto her morning routine. She had already missed her work-out on the elliptical, and this wasn't the first time. She couldn't risk losing her immaculate dancer figure.

* * *

><p>Puck strolled into school with minutes to spare before the bell rang, his usual smirk fixed on his lips. He left a trail of swooning ladies behind him as he walked nothing unusual from any other day. The curse of school was that his locker was exactly three down from Rachel Berry's. And he didn't have the nerve to look at her. He had taken her virginity and didn't even say anything to her after. He couldn't get involved with all of that, could he? But then again, he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. Their night of lust and passion seemed to keep repeating in his head. And those clothes she wore on a daily basis didn't help either. <em>'Fuck'<em> he thought, seeing her at her locker today in that black pleated skirt that barely covered her ass. He turned quickly, noticing her eyes briefly catching his own and went about his business, grabbing his books as fast as possible and rushing off to lesson.

It soon became apparent to Puck that he would not be avoiding Rachel and her legs any time soon. It turned out they had math together. Who knew? He was always asleep in the nurse's office. He wasn't even entirely sure why he showed up to class today. Oh, something about promising his mom to be a better guy. Showing up to maths class was definitely a start, and he was pretty sure that he could convince his mom that fantasizing about a girl who was Jewish non-stop could contribute to him becoming a better person. She would definitely appreciate the whole 'Jewish' part. He shook his head of the short brunette again, and started doodling crap into his notebook.

Rachel sat right at the front of the class as usual, whilst Puck swaggered about in the back row. She patiently waited for their teacher to come in, ignoring all the teenage gossip and havoc occurring behind her. Jacob Ben Israel sat next to her. Having him there made her want to empty her protein shake from her stomach and into the toilet. She shook her head, brushed his crude remarks about her breasts off and proceeded to write the date in her notebook.

The footsteps of the teacher soon were heard, but it wasn't their usual frumpy teacher. No, this one was clad in a tight black pencil skirt and a purple blouse and stilettos to match. Her wavy brown hair fell elegantly over her shoulders and she carried a folder against her chest. On the folder, there was a large gold star. She set the folder down on the desk, along with the bag that had been slung over her shoulder. Before addressing the class, she turned and wrote her name in her curly penmanship on the board. Once this was done, she faced the class again and cleared her throat.

"Good morning, class. My name is Miss Corcoran and I will be substituting your class today."

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to have a chapter 2 up soon! Get those reviews in, guys!<strong>


End file.
